In recent years due to shortages in baling wire and man power, farmers and cattlemen have begun harvesting grass type feeds into large, round bales which weigh between 1,200 and 1,500 pounds. These bales of feed, unlike their small square predecessor, cannot be lifted by a single man or easily transported to a storage place with present day equipment.
In addition to pickup and storage problems, distribution of the hay to the livestock is difficult because of the bulk and size of the hay bales. Hay must be distributed over the ground so that livestock may have access to the hay without crowding each other, or fights may occur between the livestock. Heretofore, no device has been devised for specifically handling the large bales of hay.